This invention relates to a portable hair drying apparatus and more particularly a hair drying apparatus to be worn on the hand. Most present day hairstylist employ a warm air blower to blow hair to dry it while at the same time using a comb to comb the hair to get the desired effect. The present practice normally requires both hands, athough there have been suggestions for ways of using only one hand. Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,827 which concerns a wrist monted hair drying apparatus for blowing heated air to the palm of the hand wherein it could be directed to the hair of the user in concentrated form. The apparatus includes a motor driven blower mounted by a strap on the wrist of the user. The outlet of the blower includes a flexible hose terminating in an oval shaped ring mounted over the fingers of the user and having a plurality of air openings along one surface thereof adjacent to the palm for concentrating the air from the blower in the palm of the hand of the user.